


风过无痕 | 08

by WWWinoM



Category: 777777
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWWinoM/pseuds/WWWinoM
Kudos: 1





	风过无痕 | 08

王晰的家在19层，高档公寓里的电梯和他一样慢条斯理不紧不慢，周深攥着自己的衣角看着那缓慢上升的数字，觉得快喘不上气了。

“你到底在紧张什么？”

婚内出轨的始作俑者竟然吟吟笑着来取笑被牵连的人，周深心中的羞愧和莫名的期待让他无法平静，上前踹一下王晰的小腿后又退回到一角咬嘴唇。

周深那两片薄薄的嘴唇被咬得干裂，王晰双手怀抱在胸前，弯腰亲一下干涸的地界为他续上水源。

于是迷蒙的双眼微微阖上，那颗意欲作恶的心随着失重的感觉加载邪念，周深一边吞咽下王晰传递来的淡淡尼古丁气味，一边思考着要不要在他唇角咬出血迹。不等周深纠结出一个结果，电梯慢慢停下，王晰也在这时候放开了周深。

门打开，她带着微笑出现在电梯外。

周深发现他和王晰各自站在两端的角落，而她立在门外，刚好形成了一个三角形。

【21.】

她真的对自己太友好了，周深想。

她亲切地让他叫她颜姐，以女主人该有的样子招呼他喝水，还把洗净切好的水果端到他的面前。她实在是一个亲和的人，不同于周深幻想中惊艳的皮囊，却又一副干净温婉的容貌，她的一举一动都很得体自然，对自己的笑容也如寻常大姐姐一般无害。周深面对她热情的笑颜不免反问：自己真的这么讨人喜爱吗？还是她本身就是这样一个面面俱到的人？要么就是她在做戏，金马影后飙演技现场。

王晰到底是怎样向她介绍自己的？他到底做了些什么，能让今晚的局势发展得如此顺利？

逐渐放松下来的周深终于找回平时的自己，装作一副很怂的样子，弯弯的眼和笑时刻挂在脸上，她问什么就答什么，遇到不愿意回答的问题就低下头摆出为难的模样。

桌上是寻常的家常菜，三副碗筷。王晰和她自然是要并肩坐在一起的，周深坐在楚河汉界的另一边，于是他内心升起一点点莫名的不甘，说不上来。也许是因为他和她相处得太过寻常和默契，也许是因为他在递碗筷的时候率先给了她，又许是因为，她口中的那一句句“老公”。

哪怕表面再云淡风轻，但内心里他是嫉妒的。

王晰和她谈起了他们的某个朋友，这是与周深毫不相干的生活，他于是安静低头扒饭，鼓胀着腮帮子咀嚼米饭，好像在嚼碎情绪吞下去。突然之间他大腿内侧泛起一阵酸涩——王晰伸着腿用脚尖在他身体上一滑。

“噗”得一下周深没忍住把米饭喷了出来，虽然只是落在了自己身上，但也足够滑稽。

王晰没心没肺地大笑起来，被她教训几句后还是没有收起笑声，仿佛刚刚撩拨周深的不是他一般。颜姐感叹着周深的不小心给他递来毛巾擦拭衣服。

“今天见到面才知道王晰之前跟我说的没错，深深你的确像个小孩子一样。”

很温婉的语气，一副历经风雨的大姐姐姿态，也是正主该有的气派，但是周深假意笑着埋头整理衣服，却在心里炸开了毛。

深你个鬼，小孩你个头。

【22.】

他们养的狗狗之前因为胃病做手术今天出院，颜姐吩咐王晰好好招待客人之后拿着车钥匙离去，余下各自占据沙发一边的王晰和周深面面相觑。

“她的心还真大。”

确定她离开之后，周深不免吐着舌头说一句。

“毕竟在她心里我不会对同性感兴趣，也把你当个小孩子看。”

王晰边说着边把电视的声音调到最高。

在几乎震耳欲聋的背景音中，周深皱着眉头从沙发上跪坐起来，三两步跨过去想要抢王晰手里的遥控器，谁知王晰利用身高优势把遥控器举过头顶，周深像是猫够不着逗猫棒只能愤怒地趴在王晰身上挠他。挠着挠着他真的生起气来，回想刚刚一顿饭的种种，他把所有不满化作一拳打在王晰心脏处。

“你竟然说我是个小孩子。”

王晰捂住心口夸张地演出痛不欲生的样子，周深先是气鼓鼓地不相信，待到他越装越像的时候小孩儿真的以为一拳打出了心脏病连忙凑过去查看。

把遥控器一扔，王晰翻身把周深压制在身下，用手指勾一勾小下巴，他笑道：

“你在我身下的时候，最像个小孩。”

周深红了脸，但还是保持着嘴硬的姿态，故意不看王晰：

“那你就是恋童癖。”

这句玩笑当然遭到了惩罚，“恋童癖”一手按住周深的肩膀，一手爬至胯部沿着裤子伸几根手指进去轻易将其脱下。

王晰隔着粗糙的布料去揉捏周深的腰际，抬起一点身体为周深熟捻地套弄，再搭配那一双仿佛要把自己吃透的眼神——周深成功被激起欲念。

“你不怕她突然回来？”

周深虽然嘴上这样说，手里却捏着王晰的衣角帮他脱下累赘。

“我只怕你的叫声比电视声音更大。”

王晰调笑的同时不忘蹬着裤腿把自己解放出来。

他们没有进行到最后一步，毕竟彼此都知道太过疯狂容易无法收尾，但双方硬的发疼的性器犹显不满足，于是在交换一个眼神后王晰把周深的双腿叠起。

粗大的一根摩擦着大腿的软肉来回送迭，根部似有若无地掠过潮湿的穴口，这样的欲盖弥彰倒也算别有一番风情。

周深睁着眼睛在颤抖中打量这个客厅的装潢，橘黄色的吊灯搭配简单的布置，摆放有致的相框和小物什，全都是一个家该有的东西和氛围。他和王晰从来只是在酒店冰冷单调的房间内做爱，今天突然换了环境，竟令他感到不适。

异常地，周深收起了床上好听的呻吟，王晰俯身盈盈注视他，伸手为他揉开紧皱的眉头，问：“做爱的时候也分心？”

周深躲避开王晰凑近的嘴唇，但是下身还在习惯性地迎合。

“今天怎么格外安静？怎么不叫我的名字了？”

王晰加快抽插的速度，惹得周深面颊发烫，也更加欲语还休。

“你想听我叫你，是吗？”

周深看见王晰点一点头，于是他应要求叫了出来：

“再快一点……老公。”

【23.】

“操。”

王晰腹部快速收缩一下，射在了周深身上。

这倒是周深第一次听到王晰说脏话，先前无论他们玩的多疯，王晰依然能保持最基本的冷静和自持，也许是那一声“老公”触及到他的盲点。

他们草草结束这场情事，各自坐起身清理和穿戴好自己。

等到她牵着狗回来的时候，周深和王晰各自坐在沙发一处，沉默着共看电视里播放的无聊伦理剧。

狗狗的叫声把他们从各自的心事中解救出来，两个人各自作出自己应该有的反应去迎接她的回归。

巨大的金毛见到王晰后热情又亲昵地扑到他身上，任他抚摸几个回合后它吐着舌头一跳，趴到周深身上，两只眼睛望着他示意他摸自己。

“哈，真是神奇，卷卷一直都很怕生，倒是对深深很热情。”

——呵，也许是因为我身上有它男主人的气味吧。

周深想。

【24.】

周深再呆不下去了，找了个借口就准备起身告辞。

王晰平静地看着他道一声“再见”就没有了动作，倒是她还要送自己下楼，周深没有办法拒绝，就由着她带领自己走进电梯。

这个电梯也真是太慢了，慢得让气氛都显得有一丝焦灼。

“深深。我可以问你几个问题吗？”

她叫他。

“怎么了？”

周深听着她突然下沉的语气莫名有些心悸。

“你觉得我老公这个人怎么样？”

这难道不是肥皂剧里正妻对上小三的著名开头吗，周深面对危机却突然感到一点轻松，有一种索性一吐为快的想法，但是他控制住自己，恭恭敬敬回答：

“王教授是一个很优秀的人。”

她看向周深的眼睛，仿佛充盈了泪水，周深默默吞咽口水，等她的下一句。

“你觉得他是一个讨年轻小姑娘欢心的存在吗？”

什么？年轻小姑娘？姑娘？

周深一愣。

他突然想明白了，他突然全都想通了。

她的确有女人灵敏的感知，她早就发现了王晰的不轨。于是王晰删除自己的微信，与他不再有任何可以留下记录的联系。然后王晰假扮所谓的粉丝来听自己的课，周深原以为他是想要见自己，原来也不过是他计谋的一部分。

他知道自己的妻子会去搜寻所有他的信息动态，也知道她终有一天会询问他关于周深的事情，于是他把周深包装成一个优秀的教师后辈。

最后一步便是利用周深身边的人。王晰利用Mia去混淆她的视听，让她误以为他的出轨对象是音乐组的漂亮女老师。

于是乎，她才会想要来接近周深，因为她想要拉拢周深做她放在王晰身边的眼线，她想要周深多接触王晰，帮她防范那个幻想中的女老师。

殊不知，周深才是她真真正正需要防范的人。

【25.】

周深感觉好疲惫。

他回到自己的教师公寓，用热水一遍又一遍冲洗自己，想要洗干净脑中纷繁的想法，想要把王晰沉默告别的背影忘去。

但是热水划过他的大腿内侧，那真实存在的疼痛时刻提醒着他今天发生的一切。

周深讨厌这样的关系，他讨厌过多的猜忌，他讨厌勾心斗角，他讨厌费尽心机。他从未想过婚姻的苦心经营也有这样的互相试探，他不喜欢人与人之间谋划那么多策略去算计。他不想自己再踏进这趟浑水。

于是他和王晰互相躲避彼此，一周的时间内他们竟然真的一次都没有见到面，哪怕重新加回了微信，他们也没有再对话一句。

周深知道，他们之间不可能就这么不清不楚地断干净，他隐隐感到这场关系还会有绵长的后续，但是他不想去猜测那些后续了，他也不希望王晰再来招惹自己。

可是，周深也知道，他依然喜欢王晰。

故事在这场冷战中迎来转折。

这天早上周深照常步行至学校，冷空气的突然袭击让他不免系紧脖间属于王晰的那条围巾，他低头匆匆赶路，没有看见街对面向他挥手的王晰。

王晰想要呼喊周深的名字，他有话想对周深说。

“周……”

他的呼唤被淹没在另一个清澈明亮的男声中。

“周深！”

周深循着声音的来源回头看去，而王晰怀抱着礼物盒抬头看见一个意气风发的少年向周深跑去。

周深笑得很开心，随后他们紧紧拥抱在一起。

礼物盒摔落在地。


End file.
